Fever
by KaiFudo16
Summary: Jamie hates being sick, but he finds himself stuck in the house on a cold winter day. JackXJamie Fluffy. Inspired by fluffy fuzzy ears art work


_**So this is a quick one shot guyes. This was inspired by a drawing I saw on Devantart Her name is Fluffy-Fuzzy-Ears, she did a great digital artwork of Jamie and Jack. If you would like to see this it is linked here**_

art/Fever-362801472?q=gallery%3Afluffy-fuzzy-ears%2F53007&qo=7

_**I know I wrote the reverse of this already but that one was cute so I couldn't resist doing another. So here we go!**_

* * *

Jamie hated being sick. He was restricted the confinements of his room and no one came to visit him. Sophie was forced to stay away from the room and his friends didn't even bother to call or text him. Today was another one of those days. It was a cold winter day and after developing a harsh cough, stuffy nose with no appetite and a fever of 102, Jamie had ben house bound by his mother. At sixteen he was bored to tears and tossed and turned uncomfortably in his sheets. Running a frustrated hand through his sweat ridden hair Jamie had to find something to occupy him. He carefully stood to his feet wobbling slightly having a dizzy spell take his body. In his long pajamas hung loosely at his hips and his long sleeve shirt was wrinkled but he could care less. Walking to his closet he grabbed a winter jacket and scarf. His socks and sneakers were the first footwear he found. Taking a pair of blue gloves and a winter hat he dressed himself for a walk outside.

"I can't stay here any longer," He whispered to himself as he opened his door. His mother's footsteps could be clearly heard wandering around downstairs, and he didn't dare try and sneak past her. He closed the door once again and locked it. His quick thinking was impaired due to the congestion in his head but he eventually turned to his window on the second floor. It was a far drop, but he wasn't afraid of falling, he had climbed down it before. He carefully took his bed sheets and made a handmade rope to climb down with. Carrying the garment over to the window he threw open the window and relished in the cool wind that came flooding in. It kissed his overheated body and made him hesitate in continuing with his escape from this prison and his eyes shut for a moment to enjoy the temperature change.

"Where you headed kiddo? Quite the drop form here," Came the sweet voice that Jamie had come so used to hearing. Jamie's eyes came open slowly the energy he had mustered up starting to dwindle quickly.

"Jack," He managed to rasp out with a small twitch of a smile. Jack gave him a puzzled look his staff rested against his lap and his head tilted to the side.

"Jamie?" He asked worry unintentionally coming into his voice. Jamie was like family to Jack and any sign of abnormal activity scared the wits out of him. Jamie sighed trying to respond but words unable to come to mind. Finding comfort in the cool atmosphere that Jack brought with him was a thing of pure enjoyment in his current state. Jack moved from the window cil and approached Jamie the worries now clear on his face.

"Jamie, are you okay," He asked placing his staff down against the window and squeezing Jamie's shoulder tightly. Jamie nodded giving Jack his first real response since he had shown up. Jack breathed a steady sigh of relief. Jamie had scared him, he was afraid he had done something to anger the boy. With somewhat of a response Jamie he now relaxed and became aware of Jamie's appearance. His eyes were glazed over and he had deep circles under his eyes. His skin color was pale, almost as light as Jack himself. His cheeks were a rosy pink and he wasn't smiling. Jack found this rather odd for the boy. Jamie was always smiling.

"Kiddo, you sure you're okay?" Jack asked his hand rising to Jamie's for head. It was far warmer than what Jamie normally felt like and it all clicked for Jack. Jamie was ill. Jamie leaned into Jack's hand nuzzling into it.

"Jack you feel nice," Jamie responded without thinking about it. He had been dying in the stifling hot room. Jack chuckled at Jamie's response.

"You might be cooler if you took off all those layers," Jack joked allowing his hand to drift to Jamie's check letting his thumb linger on Jamie's clammy skin. Jamie grumbled and reluctantly pulled his layers of clothes off.

"I was trying to escape the clutches of my room. It's too hot and boring beyond belief," Jamie sighed running a hand down his neck. It was sore and was agitated anytime he spoke. Jack gave the boy a sympathetic look. Jack knew how it was to be stuck inside and feel like you were imprisoned. That's what he felt like when he was forced into North's Workshop more than a day.

"I know kiddo, but if you leave your room and don't rest you're never going to get better," Jack tried to reason with the teen. Jamie gave him an agitated look but found his body climbing back into his bed. Jack followed him happily.

"I am just so bored Jack, and it's so hot," Jamie complained.

"Well, I was coming to visit anyway how about I stay here with you. It might help with your boredom and if there is one thing I am good at its keeping people cool," Jack offered giving Jamie his sly smirk. Jamie offered him a happy smile but it was interrupted by a sneeze and a few coughs. Jack frowned at how miserable Jamie looked as he reached for the tissue box. As the boy wiped his runny nose Jack sat on the opposite side of the bed with his knee bent.

"So what can we do that's not going to put a strain on you?" Jack asked making a snowball from thin air.

"Sleep, sleep, sleep. Oh have I mentioned sleep," Jamie sighed pulling the comforter over his body.

"Come on Jamie, I know it is no fun at all being stuck inside sick, but were going to make the best out of this day," Jack promised handing the snow ball to Jamie and ruffling his short hair. He offered Jack another small smile.

"How about a movie. I really didn't want to watch one alone, but now that your hear I wouldn't mind as much," Jamie suggested shrugging his shoulders sniffling.

"Sounds like fun," Jack smiled as Jamie once again went to get from his bed.

"Why don't you stay in bed kiddo," Jack suggested holding the comforter down causing frost to crawl across it.

"But all of our movies are down stairs in the living room and my mom's down there," Jamie argued.

"And you doubt I can get to them?" Jack challenged crossing his arms giving Jamie a smirk. Jamie chuckled knowing if anyone could do it, Jack could.

"Alright, can you grab Star Track, Its one of my favorites but I haven't watched it for a long time," Jamie asked seeming a little embarrassed. Jack laugh it filing the room with joy and making Jamie feel a bit better. He was glad Jack had stopped by.

"Sure thing kiddo, I'll be quick," Jack promised and unlocked the door heading out with grace. Shutting the door behind him Jack began navigating his way through the hall to get to the stairs. He has been in the Bennett's house multiple times but everyone had always been asleep. He found his way around the corner and was about to head upstairs when he literally bumped into Sophie. Sophie looked up spotting Jack and smiled. Jack no longer had to kneel down to the girl's height, she was nine but she was tall.

"Jack," She gasped hugging the winter spirit, something Jack was still not accustom too. He tensed slightly still fearing that she would just pass through him, but eventually warped his arms around her and a cool hug.

"What brings you here?" She asked pulling away and looking up at Jack her head tilted to the side.

"Well I was going to get your brother to come out for a snowball fight, but I see he is really sick. So I'm here for a different kind of visit," Jack sighed looking back the closed door. Even in the hall you could hear Jamie's violent coughing and the sniffling of his stuffy nose. Jack held a pained looked to his face. He hated seeing Jamie so miserable. Sophie tugged on Jack's draw strings to gain his attention again.  
"I can't go in the room, he is really lonely. I think he would like it if you stayed," Sophie smiled knowing full well how much her brother liked Jack's company. Jack let a soft chuckle slip past his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, but I could use a favor," Jack asked poking her chest lightly. She giggled poked jack's nose, it was a game the two played.

"Anything Jack," Sophie smiled lighting up at the ability to help out Jack.

"Your brother really wants to watch the star track movie could your run down stairs and get it for me?" he asked his cool fingers now poking what little you could see of Sophie's ear.

"Sure, I'll be right back," She responded and hurried down the stairs to do the earn for Jack. Jack sat at the top of the staircase waiting for her return and his mind drifted to Jamie. He felt bad for the boy. He had made the snowfall in Berguss just so that he could see him. Jamie would never know this but Jack cared for him on a much deeper level and hated seeing him sick, hurt or scared, and would anything to make sure he was okay. Jack was upset he couldn't take the Jamie out and throw snowballs or take him sledding, even a game of hockey out on the ice, but sitting at home with him making him feel better, he would pass all the other enjoyable events just to make sure he returned to good health.

"Hear you go Jack," Sophie broke Jack thoughts and handed him the movie. He smiled at her and took it with thanks.

"Thanks Soph," Jack replied with gratitude.

"Wait Jack one more thing," Sophie stopped him pulling one more of his hoodie. Jack stopped placing the movie inside his pocket.

"Mom wants Jamie to take these, they should help with his fever," Sophie explained handing Jack three orange pills and a glass of water. Jack nodded and took the pills and one hand and carefully held the glass at the rim so he wouldn't freeze it.

"Thanks again Soph, I'll make sure Bunny stops bye to visit you some time soon," Jack promised her. The girl smiled grateful, he loved visits from Bunny. Jack returned to Jamie's room with all of the things. Jamie was lying down in the bed. Eyes half laded with fatigue and his cheeks still read from the fever. Jack signed and ran a comforting hand down the boys bare arm. Jamie now rid of the layers was only in a green t-shirt. Jamie moved his head at the sensation of Jack touching his arm.  
"hay Kiddo, I need you to sit up your mom wants you to take some medication to bring down that fever," Jack sighed. He knew very little about modern medication and how it worked, but her knew that Jamie wasn't fond of taking it.  
"ugh I hate those pills, the texture is weird and I hate swallowing them," Jamie whimpered sounding more like a child than the teen he was growing up to be.  
" I know Jamie but there going to make you feel better," Jack coaxed him but Jamie continued to protest in taking them. Jack sighed and tried to think of something that would work. He thought for a minute when an idea hit him. He carefully made two snow balls and stuck the small orange pills deep within them.  
"Come on Jamie I really need you to take these, look. I know it's just snow, but It will take that texture away," Jack smiled showing him the snowball he had hid the medication in. Jamie looked at it and reluctantly sat up. He took the perfectly shaped snowball and bit into it. It melted easily in his mouth and it also soothed his raw throat. Without any complains Jamie continued to eat through the snowball and Jack had successfully gotten him to take the pills. Jack stood up as Jamie continued on and started Jamie's movie for him. He had watched plenty of movies with Jamie to now know how to work basic electronics. He moved back over to the bed and looked at Jamie. The poor boy looked exhausted, and he was sure he had done nothing but sleep, but he just looked beat. Jack frowned and hit the play button on Jamie remote. Jamie didn't say much as the two watched the movie. Captain Kirk and Spock argue over how immature Kirk was acting. Jamie looked over at Jack. He sat there watching a smile on his face, but Jamie knew this couldn't be too enjoyable for the winter spirit. Sitting in a room watching movies No way, Jack was all about riding the winds and enjoying time with his believers.  
"Jack you don't have to stay if you don't want to," Jamie said, the heat was messing with him and found he couldn't hold his tongue. Jack looked over at Jamie with confusion.

"No way Jamie, I'm not leaving. I don't want to anyway." Jack retorted confused where that had come from.  
"But don't you want to be outside; I mean you made all that beautiful snow. You would rather stay here with me instead doing what I know you love most," Jamie asked just as confused. Jack bit his lip but then gave Jamie a soft loving smile. Jaime has seen that smile a few times on Jack. When Jamie found himself saying silly things that didn't make much sense or Jack was amused by Jamie's lack of knowledge on a subject. It was the smile Jack gave him when he found something cute about Jamie.  
"I love nothing more than spending time with you. To be honest Jamie my snow is no fun when I can't play in it with you," Jack said reaching over for Jamie's hand. He pulled it carefully feeling the heat and the sickly sweat slip on his fingertips. Jamie gave a knowing smile, know how deep the small statement ran for Jack, and without thinking Jamie scooted closer to Jack and rested his head on his cheats. Jack heart speed up at first in anxiety, but slowed down once Jamie settled. He kept his head there with his eyes closed in comfort. Jack smiled down at the boy and ran a comforting hand through the boys scalp feeling the how sweaty Jamie really was.

"Jack…you feel good," Jamie mumbled nuzzling deeper into Jack's cool hoodie. Jack couldn't help but laugh at that, none of the less he re- adjusted himself into a lying position so Jamie could comfortably lie on him.  
"Maybe I can make that fever of yours go down," He smiled wrapping an arm around Jamie. He just nodded at Jack in response. A few moments later Jack was sure Jamie was sleeping once more. He dare didn't move in fear of waking him, nor did he want to. It was nice knowing that Jamie liked his company, but also cared about Jack. He knew that just from how he asked about staying. Jack sighed and looked down to the sleeping boy who was nuzzled into his chest gripping onto his sweatshirt like a child would to a doll. Jack liked this, how they were and wished that this moment wasn't temporary. He wanted it to last so much longer. He ran his hand through the boy's hair again and pressed his cool and against Jamie's fore head once again. Jamie was still warm, but Jack could tell that the chill he brought was helping. In his sleep Jamie curled closer to the cold clutching harder on Jack's hoodie. Softly and almost faintly he herd Jamie whisper his name.  
"Jack…please don't leave me."

It was below a whisper and it was in his sleep, but he knew Jamie. He didn't want him to leave. Jack gave him a sad smile but answered him with something Jamie would never know.  
'I won't leave you, because I love you."

* * *

_**All done. I think this was way better than my other one that I did with Jack being sick, oh I'm such a sucker for these stories. Again I thank Fluffy-fuzzy-ears for letting her artwork inspire me. Please please go look at the piece it is quite beautiful. Until next time Guys!  
~Kaifudo…aka the author**_~


End file.
